


Inevitable

by Kalloway



Category: Triskelion - Erin A. Bisson
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Some adjustments happen as Winter's situation changes.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days - May 23/I'll stick with you baby for a thousand years

This was one of those inevitable things, Makhaira supposed, and Winter seemed far more accepting of his own situation than pretty much anybody else. But that was quintessential Winter, and it certainly wasn't Winter going down without a fight. The fight was just going to be a little different now. That, Makhaira was sure of.

There was a sharp tug at one of his braids and Makhaira nearly jumped.

"You're awake!" And possibly picked up some impressive melancholy floating around there, too.

"I am, though I'm not quite sure what's so interesting about the middle-distance," Winter replied. "I can see some pruning that needs to be done, and a bit of shaping, but I probably can't do that yet."

Makhaira wondered if he should offer. Winter hadn't actually let go of his hair though it took only a second to swap it out for his hand. There. That was better. He squeezed and Winter squeezed back, grip firm as ever.

"I'll get it when I can. I have plenty of time," Winter continued with an almost playful smile.

Always, and often unexpectedly so, considering some of the many things they'd been through, yes.

They did indeed have plenty of time.


End file.
